1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laptop computers, and particularly to movement of a laptop computer display.
2. Description of Background
Laptop computers commonly include a hinge mechanism which allows for articulation of a laptop display up to 180 degrees from the laptop keypad about a hinge axis to “open” or “close” the laptop. Some laptops include a hinge mechanism which allows for side-to-side rotation of the display about a rotation axis perpendicular in addition to the articulation about the hinge axis. The movement of the display is accomplished manually, usually be grasping a portion of the display and pushing or pulling to rotate the display to the desired position. This requires moving a hand from the laptop keypad to move the display, which may be inconvenient if adjustment is required or desired often due to, for instance, changing ambient light conditions or user viewing position.